


Friendship

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [45]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Implied Anders/Fenris/Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: Hawke wonders why Aveline is still friends with her, and Aveline lets her know.





	Friendship

“Why are we still friends?” Hawke asks one day. She has been hanging around the office while Aveline tries to get through the last of the paperwork so that she can join them for Wicked Grace.

“What?” Aveline asks, lifting her eyes from the patrol reports.

“Look at you,” Hawke says, gesturing to her, the room, the towering pile of paperwork. “You’re so… respectable.” She says it as though it were a failing.

“I’m still the same person I always was,” Aveline says, turning back to the reports with a frown. “Just with a fancy office and a lot more responsibility.” She glances back up at Hawke. “It’s not like you can talk, Lady Amell. At least I’m not nobility.”

Hawke laughs. “I don’t think anyone finds me respectable. They tolerate me for my family’s name and title, nothing more.”

Aveline nods without thinking, then realises what she’s done and glances up with a grimace. “Sorry Hawke.”

Hawke waves her apology away. “I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she says, and Aveline thinks of Hawke’s home life.

“No, I dare say you wouldn’t,” she says with a smile. “And that’s why we’re still friends.”

Hawke raises an eyebrow, so Aveline puts the report aside to focus upon her.

“You have not let your money or your title change who you are. You follow your heart wherever… to whomever it leads.”

“You don’t judge me then?” Hawke asks, too lightly.

“Your business is your own,” Aveline says with a shrug. “It’s not what I would choose, but you seem to be finding a way to make it work.” How Hawke manages to live in the same house as Fenris and Anders is beyond her, but they all seem surprisingly… happy.

Hawke nods, once, then turns away and says, “So do you think you’ll be finished with these reports tonight? Or should we get the game started without you?”

Aveline looks at the pile of reports that are still waiting. “These can wait,” she says, and stands up to join her friends.


End file.
